


半天假

by liyuanne



Series: 鳴佐短篇集 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Post-Chapter 700 (Naruto)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyuanne/pseuds/liyuanne
Summary: 奈良鹿丸轉頭看向明顯正在偷聽電話內容、一臉既期待又怕受傷害的漩渦鳴人，說：「下午的行程取消了。」「那那那個意思是？」「意思是你今天身為火影的工作完成了，可以提早下班休息。」
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 鳴佐短篇集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652875
Kudos: 2





	半天假

**Author's Note:**

> 原本只想要簡單寫個互動，不知不覺卻變得這麼長了……想著要不要分段發，又覺得這樣的故事還是一次讀完更好。鳴人是在30歲左右當上火影的，這一篇是設定在他成為火影的第一年，一個莫名其妙忽然可以隨意利用的下午。這篇其實是對於工作想放假的怨念。
> 
> （700+，叔鳴佐）

七代目火影忽然多了半天假。

為了下午與大名的會議急匆匆地將大部分的工作完成，大名卻因為身體不適而不得不取消見面，對此，奈良鹿丸相當無奈地捏著眉心，向電話那頭一再道歉的人說「食物中毒也是沒辦法的事，請您保重身體，之後再約吧」。和平世代的大人物們怎麼一個個都如此粗神經？他腹誹著，轉頭看向明顯正在偷聽電話內容、一臉既期待又怕受傷害的漩渦鳴人，說：「下午的行程取消了。」

「那那那個意思是？」

「意思是你今天身為火影的工作完成了，可以提早下班休息。」

「太好了我說！」從座位上跳起來的七代目火影像是害怕IQ200精打細算的輔佐忽然反悔一樣，一個轉身從背後的窗戶躍出。

並不是沒想到可以讓火影大人提前進行隔天的工作，但是鹿丸已經受夠每天下午充滿泡麵味的辦公室了。加上非常不希望看見黑眼圈越來越重的漩渦鳴人，成為第一個過勞死的火影，讓他適時在精神上充電也是必要的。都已經是三十歲的大叔了，遇見假期還是像小孩子一樣，鹿丸心想，看著窗外九尾模式金光閃閃的身影高速朝村口方向消失，笨蛋火影總是很清楚哪裡是自己最能放鬆的地方。

想到那位因為吃到過期食物而緊急送醫的大名，他確信宇智波佐助至少不會放任漩渦鳴人做出類似的行為。這個念頭令他安心不少，安心到離開辦公室前，還特地將火影桌上未開封的杯麵收到抽屜裡去。

難得不用當保姆，回家找手鞠吃飯吧。

※※※

漩渦鳴人不像大多數的社會人士，會因為突如其來的休閒時光而不知所措或者瘋狂補眠。因為吃泡麵太浪費時間，他在路上買了顆飯糰想著暫時充飢，咬了一口覺得好吃又折回去買了第二顆。

他在當上火影前硬背了不少地圖，事到如今都忘得差不多了，卻一點也不擔心。少年時期永遠和自己朝著反方向奔跑的查克拉，似乎感應到他的接近，速度漸漸地緩下來。比起要去哪裡、路途上會遇見什麼，有誰在等待的確信感，讓喜悅無法抑制地從胸膛湧出。

如果是十幾歲的自己，大概會沿路大喊他的名字衝上去，就怕一不留意他就會從身旁溜走；如果是二十幾歲的自己，大概會滿腦子計畫著如何從後面偷偷接近，再一舉撲上去，就為了看他詫異的表情（不過很少成功）。而今三十歲的漩渦鳴人，已經是個走路有風的大人物，再也不像小時候患得患失，或者無時無刻只想逗他笑、因為一個小表情而心花怒放；三十歲的漩渦鳴人很清楚自己在對方心中的重要程度，和對方在自己心中是一樣的，他知道對方的每個眼神每個動作，以及總是會回來的理由……

既然成為了能夠肩併著肩、對等的存在，等一下就帥氣地走過去，像個穩重的大人物一樣抬起手打招呼吧！如何表現出火影該有的風範，鳴人已經在鏡中練習了無數次，相當有自信。可惜御神袍留在辦公室，要是穿在身上就完美了，想要讓那傢伙看見我多厲害的說……他胡思亂想著，和熟悉的查克拉距離越來越近。

遠遠的，他看見一個穿著黑色斗篷的影子倚在樹上。像大人物一樣慢慢走過去、像大人物一樣慢慢走過去、像大人物一樣慢慢走過去，他在心中反覆唸著，腳步卻更加飛快。

宇智波佐助轉過頭來，對上他的眼睛。

忽然間，緊緊擁抱眼前的這個人，顯得比維持帥氣穩重的形象重要幾千幾百萬倍。

※※※

宇智波佐助在一個晴朗的下午，被金色閃閃發亮的一團火影撲個滿懷。

時至今日，能夠妥善迴避危險的他，即便在任務途中也很少發生大規模的衝突。剛斷手那陣子，時不時混亂的查克拉，經過十多年也早已穩定下來。沒有遇上任何讓鳴人自認必須立刻衝到身旁的情況、木葉真有危機時也不會是本體跑來，顯然不是緊急事件。因此他只是漸漸慢下腳步，尋找適合紮營的地點。

他在河畔找了棵有足夠陰影的大樹，在樹蔭下席地而坐不久，鳴人不出所料地從遠方出現，帶著讓太陽也為之遜色的笑容飛奔過來。

那個笑容和擁抱都很溫暖。

鳴人將手中的飯糰塞給他，催促著要他多吃些東西，然後在一旁比手畫腳地描述著村裡大大小小的事情，倒也不在意他因為吃東西的緣故無法作太多反應。

夏天蟲鳴鳥叫，樹蔭下再涼快鳴人也坐不住，最後拉著佐助到河邊坐著，自己脫了衣褲下去玩水，抓了幾條魚後又得意洋洋地跑回來炫耀。直到開始準備營火烤魚時，兩人才發現已經快要傍晚了。

「我有時候會想，要是當年能夠和佐助一起旅行就好了。佐助正要去的瀧之國，我也是要到秋天才有機會去的說。」鳴人邊說著，兩手撐著臉頰認真看著處理魚鱗的佐助，「當上火影後，多了很多機會去其他國家，幾乎都是在開會，但也見識到很多了不起的東西我說！這種時候我就會忍不住想，要是能和佐助一起去就好了。」

兩人一起感覺肯定不一樣，被問具體哪裡不一樣，他卻說不上來，支支吾吾了老半天，開始抱怨對方明知自己嘴笨還硬要刁難。

火旁用樹枝立著的魚烤好後，鳴人一面喊燙一面吃，佐助見他和十二歲忍校畢業那時相比，毫無長進的模樣，不禁勾起嘴角將水遞過去，結果對方光顧著看他的表情，又喝水喝到嗆到。

「佐助好狡猾的說，」

「哪裡狡猾？」他問，順手將被拿去擦臉的斗篷角從對方手中扯回來。失去了手中的布料，鳴人賭氣似地將板起的臉湊到他面前。

「因為你總是不在嘛。只有我一個人坐在辦公桌前，處理村裡的事，想要見你一面還得臨時有空，不然假期也有很多事要忙……」鳴人的語氣越來越失落：「要不是我能夠感應你的查克拉，發現你就在附近，今天不就錯過了嗎？」

兩個小時的距離算近，這讓佐助有些哭笑不得。他抬起手捏住眼前的臉頰向一旁拉扯，看著那三道鬍鬚變型。對方扭頭掙開作亂的手，雙臂鑽進斗篷裡環住他的腰，臉像小狗一樣地埋進頸窩蹭。

「鳴人，」

「混帳佐助，我在生氣。」

「謝謝你幫我抓魚。」

「……哦。」

語調開心地上揚，這個人實在沒本錢裝生氣。

※※※

「我啊，每次都會想，是不是大鬧一場佐助就會乖乖留下來的說。」十九歲的某一天，鳴人對佐助說。

那時候兩人剛打完一架，美其名是用體術訓練義肢，實際上是在木葉待了沒幾天的佐助又急匆匆地要離開，被沉著一張臉的鳴人拉著到空地組手。兩人都不忍心下手太重，打了老半天也沒分出勝負，最後雙雙躺在草地上喘氣。

因為實在太沒意義了，佐助忍不住說了一句「好蠢」，讓鼓著臉想要同時想要開口的鳴人笑出聲。然後，就像他們莫名其妙就可以吵起來一樣，他們也莫名其妙地笑成一團，接著鳴人就說了那句話。

「然後呢？」

「然後你還是走了啊。」

「如果你真心想阻止我，才不是只有這樣。」

像是被猜中秘密一樣，鳴人笑了起來，笑到眼淚都流出來了還在笑。明明想要生氣的，卻因為對方了解自己而情不自禁地開心起來；明明想將他綁在身邊，卻為了每一封旅行的信件而高興不已。他嘴巴一張一合地想要說些什麼，但最後只是翻身將身旁的人扯進懷裡，抱得緊緊的，淚水糊了一臉。

佐助想著那些眼淚都沾到自己臉上了，打算抓住他亂糟糟的頭髮，將腦袋拎開，手卻不自覺地拍了起來。是身體自己動的，他自暴自棄的想著，手指穿過汗濕的髮間，將那頭金毛拉得更近一些，然後說：「我會回來的。」

※※※

有些話，佐助認為自己只是在陳述事實，對鳴人的意義卻等同承諾。

※※※

「佐助不太會騙人呢我說。」坐在營火旁，啃著烤魚的七代目忽然冒出這麼一句，見對面的人不以為然地挑眉，又補了一句：「我一直覺得這樣很危險，會被壞人利用……」

「偽裝和欺詐的任務我一次也沒失敗過。」

「……後來發現原來只是不會對重要的人撒謊的說。」

佐助閉上想反駁的嘴，別過臉，不看那個笑得沒心沒肺的三十歲白癡吊車尾。

三十歲白癡吊車尾手腳並用地繞過營火，爬到他身邊坐下，用纏滿繃帶的右手將他的臉轉回來直視自己。「成為火影以後沒見過面了呢，佐助有想我嗎？」

「……」

那麼大一個樹林裡，對方硬是擠過來，兩個大男人之間一點空隙也沒有，這讓佐助覺得自己應該要稍微發一下火。然而想到眼前的人最近好不容易達成夢想，又實在生不起氣來。

「嘿嘿，我就知道。」鳴人見他不回話便開始傻笑。

果然什麼都不做，太便宜這傢伙了。佐助一拳揍向他的腹部，不出所料地被反手接住。「你明天還有工作吧，還不快滾回去。」

「嗯嗯，明天早上會回去的。」火光在藍色的眼睛中跳躍，鳴人將手指鑽入他的拳頭中，左手與右手十指相扣。

**Author's Note:**

> 至於有沒有啪就見仁見智了。


End file.
